The new prohecy
by Gingertail
Summary: Birchfire is a young she cat just made a warrior and dose not know the great prophecy.
1. Allegiances

Riverclan Leader: Jaggedstar-Brown tom with a white underbelly and paws (3 lives) 

Deputy: Willowface-Dapple gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Rosepelt-Reddish brown she-cat Medicine cat apprentice: Mornningpaw-Orange tom with green eyes.

Warriors

Sharpfur-Brown tom with amber eyes.  
Foxtail-Kind tom with white fur and an orange paw.  
Milkfur-Whit she-cat with Icy blue eyes.  
Creamfoot-Cream colored she-cat with beautiful long fur.  
Bramblenose-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Ashwhisker-Gray tom with one black foot.  
Birchfire-Flame colored she-cat with Bright green eyes.

Apprentices Silkpaw-Gray she-cat.  
Poppypaw-Yellow she-cat Lightingpaw-Orange tom

Queens Graywhisker Gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and lots of energy heavily pregnant.  
Elders Shortclaw-Light brown tom with green eyes.  
Cloudmist-Light gray she-cat.

Thunderclan

Leader- Runningstar

Deputy- Mothclaw

Medicine cat- Graycloud

Skyclan

Leader- Talonstar

Deputy-Poppyclaw

Medicine cat-Rushingstream

Shadowclan

Leader- Mintstar

Deputy- Goldenfur

Medicine cat- Silverweb

Windclan

Leader- Oakstar

Deputy- Leafcloud

Medicine cat- Lavenderheart


	2. Prologue

Cats gathered around the brown tom thousands of cats sat down. "There is a new prophecy. the brown tom said his voice just a whisper. "What is it

Brownstar? "The prophecy says there will be one cat that will spill blood and will try to kill every one but one cat will stand in the way. Brownstar sat

down. All of starclan was thinking about the prophecy even they barely new what it meant. Cats started to move out of the sandy hollow and no one

was left accept Brownstar And Flamewhisper. Flamewhisper rubbed brownstars pelt. "You can't think about it every second Brownstar. "I...I know but

I keep on thinking about who it is because I think...I already know."


	3. Chp1 The beging

It was a cold night and the clan was silent far off you could here the river rushing. Birchfire had just been made a warrior and was sitting vigil. She was

thinking about the battle she had fought against Windclan yesterday her mother Flamewhisper had been killed and her brother Icepaw too. Her sister

was badly wounded but a live. Her Father Brownstar had died before she was born. Riverclan had suffered badly that day and had lost many warriors.

The cold breeze ruffled her fur as she sat by the camp entrance. Her sister Silkpaw was In the medicine cat den and wasn't able to be made a warrior.

Finally Dawn came but she didn't dare talk. She saw Creamfoot come out of the warriors den and pad towered her "you can talk know." She purred in

amusement as she walked past. Poppypaw walked over "hi Birchfire" "Hi Poppypaw." "POPPYPAW!!!." "Ugh stupid Ashwhisker, bye Birchfire. "See

yah Poppypaw. She got up and stretched and thought about juicy fish. She could already taste the fish in her mouth and she wasn't even near the fresh

kill and after she ate shed go see her sister. She walked over to the fresh kill pile and saw a nice plump fish she grabbed it and sat down by the reed

patch. The flaky parts felt good on her tongue and the juice was the best she had ever had. It felt like days since she had had fresh kill. She got up to go

to the medicine cat den. "Willowface can I come in?" "Yes yes come in." "How is Silkpaw Willowface?" "oh she's doing fine accept that nasty wound on

her shoulder keeps on opening because she won't sit still." "Can I see her?" "Hmm... o yes go right in Birchfire." Willowface had always had her mind on

something else. "Silkpaw." "Birchfire?" "Silkpaw I'm sorry you weren't able to be made a warrior yesterday." "Its fine Birchfire I'm just happy I'm a live."

Birchfire purred in amusement at her sister. I'm happy that your alive too." Birchfire licked silkpaws head. "Got to go I'm so tired.""Bye Birchfire."

Birchfire walked out and instead of going to the warriors den her paws lead her to the lake. She swam over to the sunning rock and lied down She fell asleep admittedly.


End file.
